


Fuzzy Feelings

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, They’re both dorks, alexander is clingy, sharing a sweatshirt, thats my favorite tag, thomas still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas makes a deal with Alexander.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Today I finally got the ingredients for lava cake.
> 
> Tomorrow I might even try and make it.
> 
> If not, there’s a whole week before the cake mix expires.

“Darling-”

“No.”

“Alexander.”

“Not happening.”

“Hamilton.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Thomas pinches the bridge of his nose as Alexander turns off his computer.

“I need to work, darling, I know you don’t like it but-” Thomas comforts but Alexander shuts him off.

“You promised me cuddles and warmth and right now I’m not getting either,” Alexander rebukes.

Thomas groans.

“Come on, please?” Thomas pleads.

Alexander holds firm. “No.”

Thomas thinks for a minute before lighting up.

“I have a deal,” Thomas declares.

Alexander looks at him curiously.

***

Alexander sat on Thomas’s lap, both encompassed in Thomas’s largest sweatshirt.

It was so big that even Lafayette could fit in there with them.

Thomas worked quietly as Alexander just absorbed his warmth.

“You’re so clingy,” Thomas teases.

Alexander huffs. “Wouldn’t need to be if you spent time with me.”

Thomas sighs. “I know, I’ll be better.”

Alexander’s doe eyes meet his. “Promise?”

Thomas smiles.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
